1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anti-interference structure of relative slide assembly, and more particularly to an anti-interference structure applicable to large-size slide mechanism to avoid interference between the components due to deformation and downward curvature of the slide member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the rapid development of electronic industries, various mobile devices (such as mobile phones, calculators, personal digital assistants (PDA) and mobile computers) have been more and more popularly used. These mobile devices are diversified in configuration and structure to provide convenient use for users. The slide cover mechanism of the mobile device has a concealing design for receiving a larger operation system in a smaller room. Accordingly, various slide cover structures have been developed and widely applied to various mobile devices. In practice, such slide cover structure is suitable for small-size electronic products with small volume, such as mobile phones, handheld game machines and personal digital assistants (PDA). This is because the slide cover has a smaller total area and lighter weight and is not subject to deformation in natural state. Accordingly, no interference or affection between the components will take place in sliding operation.
However, such slide cover mechanism can be hardly applied to a large-size electronic product such as a laptop or a tablet computer with a slidable and liftable screen. Referring to FIG. 1, the electronic product can be a mobile computer having a base seat 9, (which can be a main body of the mobile computer), and a slide cover 90, (which can be a screen). The slide cover 90 has slide mechanisms on two sides for slidably assembling the slide cover 90 on the base seat 9. However, in practice, the slide cover 90 has a larger area and a heavier weight. Therefore, the middle section of the slide cover, (which section is distal from the lateral slide mechanisms), is subject to deformation and downward curvature. When developing and designing the product, a gap 91 is reserved between the slide cover 90 and the base seat 9 to facilitate sliding operation. In case that the middle section of the slide cover 90 is deformed and downward curved, the gap 91 will be minified. Moreover, after a period of use, the external stress will make the deformation more serious. As a result, an interference section 92 may be formed to abrade the base seat 9 or even clog the slide cover 90.